


Errance

by SairinaThranduiliel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Redemption, Sadness, Valinor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinaThranduiliel/pseuds/SairinaThranduiliel
Summary: Il n'en peut plus de tous ces crimes. Cela fait des siècles qu'il erre, seul, mais lui aussi a droit à la rédemption.





	Errance

Il errait, seul, au bord de la mer. Il marchait silencieusement sur le sable doré, dont il voyait à peine la beauté. Autrefois, il aurait composé un chant, une musique, pour célébrer la magnificence de la nature. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus goût à rien. Sa harpe, qu'il portait encore, était d'une totale inutilité.  
Il se sentait mal. Il espérait qu'errer ainsi dans la solitude et le silence serait une punition suffisante pour ses crimes. Dans le cas contraire, il finirait bien par mourir, et on le châtierait autant que nécessaire, dans les cavernes de Mandos.  
Il avait faim. Il avait froid. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des lambeaux. Il n'essayait pas d'y remédier. Il ne le remarquait pas, perdu comme il était dans sa culpabilité et sa douleur.  
Sa main le faisait toujours autant souffrir, elle était aussi douloureuse qu'au moment où le Silmaril l'avait brûlée.  
Il était seul. Toute sa famille avait péri - presque toute. Son grand-père avait été assassiné par Morgoth. Sa mère était restée à Valinor. Son père avait été tué par les Balrogs. Maedhros s'était suicidé ; Celegorm, Caranthir et Curufin avaient péri dans Doriath ; Amrod et Amras étaient morts à Sirion. Quant à Celebrimbor, il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était.  
Il n'en pouvait plus. Pourrait-il gagner la rédemption sans souffrir ?  
\- "Oui, tu le peux" murmura une voix douce, paternelle. L'elfe sursauta et regarda autour de lui, comme une bête aux abois.  
\- "Qui est là ? cria-t-il avec affolement.  
\- Ne me reconnais-tu pas, mon fils ? demanda la voix.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta le ménestrel.  
\- Tu le sais, souffla cette voix qui venait de nulle part.  
\- Eru..." Maglor sentit un contact étrange, comme si on le prenait dans ses bras. C'était Eru, père des elfes et des hommes.  
\- "Tu as droit à la rédemption, comme tous, déclara le dieu. Viens, à présent. Ta famille t'attend. Tous, même Fëanáro, sont revenus à la vie. Tu es le dernier elfe en Terres mortelles. Viens, rentre à Valinor."  
Il vint et rentra chez lui.


End file.
